


Katsuki get's milked and fucked to filth

by marlew



Category: BeyondPhantomhive, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY, I promise, Intersex, Other, beta read im not dying like robin smh, cummies, ill make it up to you, milking cowchan, not my best work but eh, pls dont hate me jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlew/pseuds/marlew
Summary: Kacchan finally allowed his lover Jay (BeyondPhantomhive) to milk him while Izuku is away, but..not in the way you would expect.





	Katsuki get's milked and fucked to filth

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, meaning that none of this should be taken seriously. sorry, Jay ;^;
> 
> big thanks to [Roe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectimate/pseuds/rejectimate) and [Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaticinstitution/pseuds/karmaticinstitution).

Jay sighed, rubbing the sweat off their eyebrows and staring into the sun with a squint as it beamed down on their below average height body. Today was the day that they would be able to milk their cow Katsuki. The cow finally gave Izuku his permission to milk him and if Jay wasn’t excited then they didn’t know what they were. His boyfriend lovingly gave their cow a very wonderful (in his opinion) nickname when they first got him. Cowchan. Katsuki hated it, but he never told them to stop it so Izuku assumed that the other secretly liked being called Cowchan.

The dark-haired non-binary walked to the barn where they kept their prized Cow and opened the gate after taking off the chains. Jay brightly smiled while walking over to the cow-hybrid and greeting him. “Hi, Cowchan!” They said, bouncing in their spot not hiding their excitement at all. “You ready for me to milk you?” They squeaked, anticipation in their veins and not being able to stay in the same spot. “You gave me permission last week, remember?”

And yeah, Katsuki did remember. Sadly. But it’s not like he didn’t want it to happen though, he did give the shortest of his two lovers his consent to milk him. “Whatever you fucking nerd! Let’s just get this over with, Shorty.” He grumbled, unnaturally relaxed. It was probably because being tense would ruin the milking process and he didn’t want that to happen.

Jay beamed and grabbed their short stool and grabbed a bucket, dropping himself onto the stool and positioning the bucket right under Cowchan’s utters, biting their lip and grabbing onto the utters and almost moving back in shock. They were...soft to the touch. That was something Jay didn’t expect, they thought they would at least be a little rough though it made sense, since Katsuki never let anyone touch his utters. Except for their other milkers, Momo and Izuku.

Katsuki bit his cowlip, red eyes narrowing when he felt semi-calloused hands touch his soft and sensitive utters. “Hurry up, fucking shorty.” He huffed, craning his neck to look at the figure crouched at his side. The dark-haired figure hummed in acknowledgment, squeezing and pulling downwards to get the milk out. When the first squirt of milk came out, it seemed a little..pearlescent and thick. Not that they minded, Jay just thought that their Cowchan had special milk and they would be the first one to taste it. No matter what.

Cowchan held in his moans the best he could, not telling Jay that his milk was actually cum, though it was usually sold and tasted like milk. He liked getting off without the milkers knowing he got off on them messing with his utters. He looked down and watched Jay milking him with intense dedication and his red eyes rolled into the back of his head as Jay's hands tightened grip on his utters and pulled, soft tremors running down his cowbody.

Jay was in heaven, watching their hands and making sure they didn’t hit something sensitive. They noticed when they pulled harder and tightened their grip, the other let out more milk and Jay grinned, all their teeth showing. “Ah, Cowchan! This is a lot of milk you’ve kept inside you!” They ‘innocently’ said, not looking up to see the other's expression of pure ahegao. 

Cowchan calmed down when the younger human let go of his utters, only to come back with more vigor, the cow almost fell but caught himself, knowing his cover would be blown if they noticed him getting sexual pleasure from getting his utters pulled so roughly. “H-how much longer...?” The Cow asked, not really sounding like himself. But it could be from not being used to being milked so he was getting tired! Of course, he was tired, Jay had finally come to the conclusion, shaking their head for their tiny miscalculation and tapped his flank, smiling. “Just a few more drops and you’re done Cowchan.” Jay murmured, pulling harder on the utters and getting the drops out. “Y'know, you should really stop holding your milk in, it’s not healthy. The dark-haired shortie lmao told him, smiling softly bc obviously they’re gonna be a bean and gasped at the big burst of ‘milk’ finally came out and grinned. 

“Were you holding that in from me?” Jay teased with a lil side-eye, moving away and taking a spare cup and dunking it into the bucket filled with the ‘milk’ and dropped their head back, drinking down every single drop, eyes wide with awe. “Holy shit! This is some gud shet, Kacchan! It’s addicting!” They squealed in happiness, taking another cup and dunking it in the bucket to take another sip of the addicting ‘milk’ and basically purring from how tasty it was.

Jay could’ve had any Cow they wanted, but they had chosen one in particular. The son of Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo himself. Jay got what they wanted when they turned seventeen, dressing the omega cow in fancy collars and taking him in to milk him many more ways than one. The blonde cow never really allowed them to get the milk out of him like they wanted to, Cowchan only trusted Momo with his milking because he’s been with her since she was born and he absolutely adored her.

Jay stood up, smiling at Cowchan and moved behind the cow, grabbing the buckets and moving them to the front, walking behind the cow and setting up the stool, unbuckling their pants and letting them fall to their ankles. They pulled the cow close by their tail and Jay hums and pushes into his pussy as deep as they can get from the slight height difference, rolling his hips to grind their cock (or strap on) inside him. 

Cowchan lets out a whine and curls his hooves, feeling hips hit his thick cow cheeks softly. Jay's hands are flat on his hairy cowback, holding him still as they ground their cock inside him again and again. You could see Cowchan’s brown spotted hole stretching around the thick intrusion of the cock.

Jay pounded the cow with all their might, repeatedly moving back and forth with vigorous speed and grinning in a cruel way. Jay grunts and snaps their hips against him a few more times, drawing sharp gasps from him. Then they come to a stop, continuing to rub at his clit with their cock buried in hips or balls idk man deep, as far as Cowchans hole would allow them.

The cow trembled, falling onto his stomach and slowly morphing into his human form. He panted, falling onto his side and staring at the barn doors, almost wishing Izuku would come and walk through those doors, but he wasn’t coming back until next week. He wanted that threesome already, dammit!

Jay pulled up their pants, buckling it back and grabbed the two buckets and walked to the front of the barn. “Wash yourself and come inside, we miss seeing you.” They called and walked off, but before Jay closed the barn doors behind them, Katsuki called out to them.

“Happy Birthday...Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Sorry for this again, Jay. But like, you love us uwu~


End file.
